percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Nineteen
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night New Plan Maximilian Martell ' "Trey do you think you'll be able to beat Maekar?" I asked him as I gathered all the silver jewelry I had from my room. I had on about ten armbands and bracelets, a ring on each finger, and about a dozen necklaces, a couple large earrings in each ear, and a massive silver belt buckle. "No, but I have to try. Otherwise there's no way Alyssa and I can be together." Trey said trying to stay as far away from me as possible. "I know Dawn can sound inspiring when she wants to be... but this is a suicide mission." I said examining a set of silver buttons. "You can say that again." Someone commented from my door. I looked up and found Xaro leaning against my door-frame. "What's up? Here to wish us good luck on our 'death mission'?" I asked throwing the button's back in a drawer with the rest of my silver jewelry. I had amassed quite a collection and I was starting to run out of room. Instead of answering Xaro turned to Trey. "What does Maekar think about you and Alyssa?" Trey was taken aback. "Umm I'm... not sure. Alyssa and I kept our relationship a secret from everyone. The only person I told was Loki and look where that got him!" "Actually," I said recalling my conversation with the vampire lord. "Maekar didn't seem to care about you and Alyssa being together when I talked with him." I relayed my conversation to them and Xaro seemed satisfied. "Well it's your lucky night Trey! You don't have to kill Maekar!" Trey heaved a sigh of relief. But it was quickly replaced by a look of concern. "But now that Vampire blood has been shed the other Vampire lords will be called to a war council. They won't tolerate Queen Visania any longer and begin plans for a massive invasion of the Fairies realm." Trey explained. "Oh bullocks," I swore. "Dawn, Lissa and Alyssa are in the Fairy Realm right now!" "Relax Max," Xaro said holding up a hand. "I doubt the vampires will be able to mobilize that quickly. It'll take them a couple of days right?" He asked turning to Trey. Trey thought for a moment. "We Vampires haven't been at war since the American Civil War but I imagine they could get a large force together in twenty-four hours. To get every vampire in the world prepared to invade the Fairy Court... I'd say an additional forty-eight hours." "Okay..." Xaro said quietly. I could see the gears turning in his head as he paced across my room. "What are you thinking?" I asked him after a few minutes. "Well we're in a tough spot. Dawn's plan is for her to take out Visania and then have Alyssa play the hero and take the throne. There's ''a lot ''of holes in her plan. She might not be able to defeat Visania, the Fairies might retaliate, a number of things could go wrong. Now if we sit back and allow the Vampires and Fairies to go to war they could cause a significant amount of collateral damage and the vampires may not be able to beat them. But if they killed Visania, Alyssa could then rise to the throne and lead them as her birthright." Xaro explained. "I really regret loosing my patience with Dawn now. I could've worked out a much better plan." "You said 'if we sit back'." I started. "But what if we sided with the vampires? We've been soldiers of fortune before, remember Liechtenstein?" I said recalling the winter we spent fighting German Cyclopes in the Alps. "If we sided with the Vampires we could minimize damage, spare some lives, and when the war is over negotiate a treaty!" Xaro drummed his fingers and started pacing across my room. He turned and focused on Trey. "Do you think the vampires would accept an offer of our help?" Trey thought for a moment then gave a sharp nod. "Yes, they'd be looking for any advantage over the Fairies." "Excellent," He said then turned back to me. "Max, I am making you our official ambassador to the Vampires. I want you to go to Maekar and the other vampires and put forth our terms for an alliance." "Me?! Why?" I asked shocked. "Because you are already aqcuantied with Maekar and you have better diplomatic skills than anyone else in the Legion." He explained. "Except you!" I countered. "And the first time I met him I lied straight to his face about who I was. On top of that I am a child of light and the vampires are creatures of darkness. What I'm saying is you should be the one to go!" "I'd love to Max, but I have to grab Pratt, Trystan, Liana and anyone else I can find in order to storm into the Fairy Court and extract the girls before they kill Visania or, worse, get themselves killed!" I sighed and started shucking off my silver jewlery. "Alright I'll do it. But if this winds up like another Kyoto it'll be your fault, not mine." Xaro flinched. "I hope not. The Yakuza are still sending me death threats." I chuckled and told him I'd be on my best behavior. Xaro nodded and told us there would be a portal waiting out front when we were ready to leave. He then jogged down the hall to assemble the extraction party. "What happened in Kyoto?" Trey asked. "Uhh It's a long story... If we live I'll tell it to you sometimes." I said slamming my drawer shut. "How bad was it?" "It involves two rival families, a magic sword, and ninjas, lots of ninjas." I explained grabbing a dark jacket. "Come on we need to get there before sunrise." '*** Travelling to Maekar's estate was easy, but we soon found out, getting in that was going to be the hard part. Xaro's portal deposited us at the gated entrance of the mansion. Trey ringed the buzzer and a female voice with a slight English accent responded. "Well, well, well if it isn't Trey the Traitor!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Get lost you fairy loving freak!" "Lucy open the gate now or else!" Trey demanded. "Sorry, Maekar's orders, no one gets in or out until the war council has been adjourned." Lucy laughed. "You can come back later and beg for mercy." "So a war council had been called." I thought to myself I pushed Trey aside and gave him an 'I got this' nod. "Lucy is it?" I asked laying on the charm. "I'm guessing you have a camera mounted some where. Do you know who I am?' I asked. There was a moment of silence, then I could hear Lucy gasp. "I remember you! You were that guy from the party! Mmm you smelt delicious!" She squealed. "Well then how 'bout you let me in and I'll let you smell me some more." I persuaded using my natural accent and tugging at my shirt collar to draw attention to my neck. Trey gagged in the background. Lucy was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Alright you can come in but Trey has to leave!" "Okay, Thank's Lucy I'll be right up." I said with a smile. I grabbed Trey and we walked a distance away the gate. "Alright I'm gonna put a glamour on you, you'll be invisible for a few minutes just stick close to me and try not make any noise, got it?" Trey nodded. I snapped my fingers and the light waves around Trey warped causing him to disappear from sight. "Let's go!" We walked back to the gates and they swung open. Lucy's voice rang out through the speaker. "I'll be waiting for you in the upstairs bedroom, up the stairs third door on your left." "That was Loki's room." Trey growled. "Shut it!" I whispered as we walked up the drive. We made it to the front porch where two vampires were standing guard, one holding an AK-17, the other an M-16. I had a sudden flashback to the last time I was in Mexico. I hesitated at the door and cleared my throat. "Evening gentlemen, I'm here to see a Ms. Lucy?" The guards exchanged looks, rolled their eyes, then nodded at the door. I mounted the steps, hand on the door knob, then one of the guards barked "Wait!" I froze, hand still on the door knob. The vampire on my left sniffed the air, then looked me up and down. He smiled and I saw his canines slide into place. "Hey!" The other guy barked. "I don't care how delicious he smells if Lucy found out you feed off him she'll kill you! Remember what happened to Corey?" The first vampire sighed and muttered something to himself. I quickly left my self in and politely slammed the door. After taking a few breaths adjusted my jacket and took the glamour off of Trey who, had just made it in behind me. "Alright let's get going. Where is the council meeting?" I asked. "It should be in Maekar's office." Trey said mounting the stairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs to meet the Vampire lord for a second time.Category:SonOfZeus1200Category:The Legion of ThievesCategory:Children of Fey and Night